Current high-resolution lithographic processes are based on chemically amplified resists (“CARs”) and are used to pattern features with dimensions less than 100 nm.
Methods for forming pattern features with dimensions less than 100 nm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,252 to Nealey et al. (Dec. 14, 2010), the entirety of the contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.